Soñar un Imperio
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Oriol era pobre y huérfano pero soñaba con ser rico buscando tesoros. Pero todo prohombre necesita un hereu, un sucesor que perpetúe su saga. Para el reto La Creme de la Creme, del foro de las expansiones


_**SOÑAR UN IMPERIO**_

_**Para el reto La Creme de la Creme, del Foro de las Expansiones**_

_**Disclaimer: el potterverso pertence a Rowling**_

_**Copyright: los personajes de magia hispanii y el entramado de este fic son míos.**_

_**Barrio mágico de Valencia, 1834**_

\- ¡Pero qué...!- Pere Bartomeu abandonó el mostrador y se llegó hasta la puerta de su establecimiento para contemplar mejor el alboroto. -¡La mare de Deu!- Exclamó el brujo alzando las cejas.- ¡Si es el Pasqual! Y parece que esta vez ha encontrado algo.

Oriol, el aprendiz de quince años, abandonó los botes de camaleón de Comores que desembalaba con cuidado para correr a enterarse bien de la noticia. Pasqual era uno de los muchos buscadores de tesoros submarinos que pululaban por el puerto mágico de Valencia y sobrevivían encontrando de vez en cuando un denario romano con trazas de hechizos, un ánfora etrusca increiblemente intacta- si no fuera porque algún brujo de la Antiguedad bien se encargó de proteger la arcilla- o los restos de un pecio griego encantado, que vendían a marchantes o, excepcionalmente, a algún museo mágico. El Mediterráneo era un mar rico en tesoros ocultos, aunque los grandes hallazgos parecían reservados a los funcionarios de los distintos Ministerios. Pocos buscadores eran los que daban con un tesoro encantado de importancia que les permitiera salir de pobres.

-¿Qué es lo que habrá encontrado? - Exclamó el xiquet poniéndose de puntillas para otear por encima de su patrón.-¿Un galeón? O quizás algo más antiguo. ¡Una nave cartaginesa! Dicen que los barcos mágicos cartagineses están repletos de riquezas.

Bartomeu se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente. El xiquet seguía ensimismado mirando por encima de su hombro, hacia la calle, ajeno a la expresión reprobatoria de su patrón que, para colmo, acababa de reparar en la sonrisilla entusiasmada que le bailaba en los labios. Alzando la mano, Bartomeu le propinó un coscorrón.

-¡Gandul!¡Vuelve al trabajo de inmediato!- Gritó arreándole en la espalda mientras el muchacho corría de vuelta a las cajas tras el mostrador.- ¡Y da gracias que no saco la varita y te transformo las orejas en orejones de burro!

El xiquet dio un respingo antes de girar en redondo y correr a sus quehaceres, que eran aburridos y no le permitían salir de pobre. Pero Oriol era un muchacho soñador al que ni la orfandad ni la triste perspectiva de trabajar un día tras otro de aprendiz de tendero le habían ahogado las ganas de prosperar y volverse un mago refinado, de esos que paseaban con levita y reloj con cadena de oro sobre el chaleco por la Lonja Mágica de Valencia, atento a los negocios varios que allí se gestionaban a diario. Era bueno con las mezclas de braquialgas, siempre calculaba con precisión la dosis justa y por ello el señor Bartomeu, el propietario del Ultramarinos Encantados, le dejaba siempre preparar las bolsas para los buzos del puerto mágico. Y como tampoco carecía de vena aventurera, más de una vez se ensoñó buceando a grandes profundidades en pos de un navío hechizado hundido repleto de tesoros que le sacaran de la miseria en la que tenía que vivir. Aunque para ser sinceros, en la vida se había sumergido mas que un par de metros bajo el agua.

_**Barrio mágico de Valencia, 1837**_

Oriol se estiró bien la chaqueta y respiró hondo. Sus ropas estaban un tanto raídas y le quedaban cortas, pero esperaba que, a los ojos del comerciante Junqueres, su entusiasmo supliera su carencia de fortuna. Porque a sus dieciocho años tenía mucho entusiasmo. Y ambiciones. Junto con su varita yun manojo de braquialgas bien mezcladas que había ido sisando durante meses, era en realidad lo único que Oriol Bassol poseía. Brujo de primera generación, el único entre la descendencia de sus padres, y huérfano desde los ocho años, había sido educado hasta los catorce por la Schola de Barcelona. Pero alcanzada aquella edad se consideraba que ya era capaz de ganarse la vida por sí mismo, así que fue enviado a la pujante ciudad de Valencia donde se empleó de aprendíz de tendero de Ultramarinos mágicos. Tenía comida y un techo, y unos pocos reales que apenas podía ahorrar.

Entre botes de conserva de mil y una especies animales y vejetales venidas de allende los mares, que mezclaba con pericia, Oriol perjeñó su sueño: se haría recuperador de tesoros. Todo había surgido tres años atrás, cuando un desarrapado brujo buceador había alborotado los alrededores de la Lonja Mágica. Al parecer, había encontrado un barco encantado hundido, de origen fenicio y repleto de tesoros arqueológicos que, por aquel entonces, se pagaban muy bien. Tanto por los museos mágicos como por coleccionistas privados.

Expuso su proyecto a Junqueres con aplomo aunque los nervios le atenazaban por dentro. El comerciante le escuchó impertérrito, dejándolo hablar sin interrumpir. Y cuando creía que lo tenía en el bote, lo echó con cajas destempladas mientras su hija, una bruja de cara larga, observaba tras las cortinas.

-Te equivocas, Junqueres.- Gritó con el puño en alto desde la calle.- Te equivocas.

-¡Lárgate!- Un tipo recio y mal encarado le lanzó un hechizo y el muchacho hubo de correr con el trasero ardiendo gracias a un pertinaz maleficio. Consiguió aliviarse metiendo el culo en un barril lleno de agua de lluvia que encontró en un callejon. En aquella pose tan poco ilustre dejó que las lágrimas de rabia brotaran a su gusto. Y se prometió venganza.

_**Valencia, 1845**_

Se hacía llamar don Françesc Bassol. Empresario naviero catalán afincado en Valencia. No era alto, y una cicatriz le cruzaba la mejilla, aunque la disimulaba con la barba bien cuidada. Cortejaba a la hija de Junqueres, a saber por qué razón. Porque la muchacha no era atractiva y su carácter resultaba bastante apocado. Junqueres se sentía satisfecho porque le parecía buen partido. Pepeta por su parte estaba entusiasmada, intrínsecamente enamorada de aquel hombre apuesto y galano.

Como había previsto, no hizo falta un filtro amoroso. Pepeta no pudo resistirse al varonil aroma de su loción de afeitar, ni al penetrante olor a alcanfor de la gomina de su pelo y se le entregó sin reservas, un poco pacata e inexperta al principio, con pasión desatada en cuanto tuvo un poco de práctica. Una noche tras otra, el señor Françesc levitaba hasta la ventana, convenientemente abierta, del dormitorio de Pepeta. Aparecerse habría sido más discreto, pero nunca se le dio bien. Hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable.

\- Tranquila.- Le tomó el rostro entre las manos con ternura.- Nos casaremos. Habla con tu padre. Pepeta le creyó. Junqueres también.

-M hija.- Empezó a decir el comerciante.- Está preñada.

\- ¿Quién le asegura que es hijo mío?- Replicó Bassol.

Pepeta palideció de verguenza y estupor mientras su amante sonrería de medio lado. Su venganza se había consumado. El descrédito y la deshonra caerían sobre el comerciante. Se levantó muy digno y se marchó, dejando a Pepeta perpleja. A su padre le dio una apoplegía una semana más tarde y al cabo de un mes, falleció.

**_Valencia, 1850_**

Pepeta apretó los dientes y cerró los dedos en torno a su varita cuando lo vio entrar en el comercio. Los años transcurridos, sin su padre y con un niño a su cargo, habían sido duros. Mal que bien, el comercio había seguido abierto, aunque vivían con estrecheces. No lo echó directamente porque podría destrozarle la vida. Ya lo había hecho una vez.

-¿Qué se le ofrece por estos pagos? - Le largó por saludo, altanera. - En este establecimiento no tenemos nada de interés para armadores.

-Tienes un hijo.- Respondió Bassol con calma. Mantenía el porte atractivo y la barba cuidada, aunque algunas canas le adornaban las sienes.- Te pagaré bien.

-¿Pretendes comprarlo? - Pepeta apeó el tratamiento de golpe.- ¿A tu propio hijo? ¿A mí, su madre?- Añadió con rabia.

-Lo educaré como un caballero. Será un brujo respetado. Aquí...- Terminó la frase con un gesto con la mano.

-Lo que tu no eres, Oriol.- Replicó ella. El nombre en sus labios, los mismos que lo habían coreado con pasión años atrás, quemó en sus oídos.

-No te pongas así, Pepeta.- Adoptó un tono apaciguador.- Nadie te obligó. Ni siquiera empleé un filtro amoroso, y tu lo sabes.- Algo, no sabía qué, le obligaba a no ser completamente desagradable.

\- Si quieres a tu hijo, tendrás que adquirir el lote.- Contestó alzando el mentón.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó por preguntar, porque sabía perfectamente lo que ella iba a decir a continuación.

-Es evidente, Oriol. Si quieres tener a tu hijo, tendrás que casarte con su madre.

Oriol frunció el ceño, aunque se contuvo muy mucho de decir todo lo que pensaba. La partida no había terminado y estaba por ver si ganaba Pepeta.

-Sea, si así lo quieres. Pero te advierto...- Añadió alzando un dedo.- Serás la señora de Bassols de puertas afuera, y de puertas adentro cuando haya invitados. Pero no me esperes en el lecho.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Replicó ella con un aplomo desconocido que casi daba miedo.- Aquella niña seducida por el mago bien parecido y rico ya no existe. No te deseo más en mi lecho. Si quieres un hereu, ya sabes.


End file.
